whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
October 31
Real-life Events * 2005 ** Books released: *** *** *** *** *** * 2006 ** The Imperfect Lotus, a PDF-only supplement to the upcoming , is released. * 2018 ** World of Darkness Events * The pagan festival of All Hallow's Eve/Samhain. Popular among mortals and Cainites in the Dark Ages. Celebrated by the Verbena (which they associate with the Sphere of Spirit). * 1885 ** Benjamen Holmscroft invites some friends and acquaintances to discuss the formation of a society dedicated to the scholarly pursuit of the occult, away from the delusions of the Hermetic Order of the Rising Day. Among those invited are Winthrop Murray, French occultist Etienne DuLac, Reverend Jebediah Spector Brown, American thanatologist Jonathan Kelvin, and the Irish poet Liam McPhee. * 1962 ** Hollower Benjamin Fortune opens Horatio's House of Horrors. * 1989 ** Dr. Ishida presents a lecture on the Progenitors' interaction with the Masses. * 1993 ** A group of mages meet Madame Cleo in San Francisco. ** Deborah comes to Verbena priestess Mother Celene, looking for power; Robin rescues Teague from some gay-bashers; Jon is saved from hunters by Jarrol; a shape-changing woman overhears Kamaria's plea for help; Sarah helps Takoda; and Aileen is befriended by Stargazer. * 1995 ** The Tribe in Greenwich Village has some ghost trouble at a nightclub. * 2000 ** Chorister Bob Templeton meets Euthanatos Ziggy Pulanski in Sal's to discuss Paradox. After a rude object lesson, Pulanski leaves. * 2002 ** The cults of the Earthbound Manishtusu and Enshagkushanna attack the weakened city of Los Angeles, resulting in the Devil's Night riots. Due to the faith-ravaging acts of the cultists, hundreds of people fall into spasms of murder, arson and looting. The governor of California declares emergency. * 2003 ** The UN Security Council today granted extraterritorial law-enforcement powers to the World Advisory Council. Staffed by members of the international intelligence, military and scientific communities, the Council’s expertise will be used to dismantle the infrastructure of The Nine, a terrorist organization credited with attacks worldwide. Advisers will assist global military and law enforcement as well as manage member nations' detention camps. The demand for outside assistance comes in the wake of the deaths of 54 FBI agents who attempted to apprehend members of the so-called "Akashic Brotherhood." The cult is one of many fringe cells that US State Department officials accuse of using psychotropic chemicals and biological weapons to fulfill The Nine’s anarchist, apocalyptic agenda. ** Following a shootout with other agents, SAD investigator Woodrow Miller takes refuge in a church, summoning Lucifer. Lucifer, frustrated with the man, kills him.DTF: Trinity Universe Events *'1979' ** Angela de la Cruz, later the Terat known as "Narcosis," born in Los Angeles, CA. *'2002' ** "The Laws of the Unholy Might of The Astaroth" are first posted to the "Dark Altar" OpSite ReignofEvil.com. *'2005' ** A previously unknown nova calling himself Divis Mal issues the Null Manifesto in a broadcast originating in the Azores. The Manifesto essentially opposes the Zurich Accord, and claims that novas are "emancipated" from global citizenship and any responsibilities thereof. Novas are not human beings and are therefore not subject to human law, boundaries, or moral codes, nor may they claim citizenship in any nation established by human beings. Novas may be grated diplomatic privileges by human governments, but they are essentially "governments" in and of themselves. ** A nova-only dissident group calling itself the Teragen publicly endorses the Manifesto and renounces all ties to governmental bodies. Project Utopia comes out in strong public opposition against the Teragen's position, and promises, in front of a closed UN Security Council meeting, to monitor Teragen activity. Sales of Teragen-related bootleg merchandise skyrockets. ** Following the release of the Null Manifesto, the Project Utopia's Internal Affairs department gets far more latitude. * 2010 ** The unnamed author of a diary decided to present his findings regarding the real identity of Brother Milo to the rest of his Church cell. In the middle of this, Brother Milo came walking in and accused him of being a monster sent to destroy his work. Milo started glowing like the Avatar, and commanded everyone to attack the author. The author, in return, started shooting his friends. Eventually, the Avatar ran off, and the author's cellmates apologized. While waiting for the ambulance, the Avatar arrived with a veritable torch-wielding mob. Some of the church members escaped through the basement into the sewers, although at lest one of the brothers was literally ripped apart by the mob. * 2117 ** The Luna Sun Times covers last night's celebration at the Qin embassy. References de:31. Oktober Category:Dates